I Might Be Going Crazy
by FallingWithoutStyle
Summary: What happens when I get sucked into the world of Red vs. Blue? Rated T for swearing
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **I know I know, it's very short. But I'm also very lazy. Just wanted to get this part out of the way before I get to the good stuff.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own RvB, RoosterTeeth does. I just own lil' ol' me.

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Packing**_

Packing. I _hate_ packing. You get your things all nice and neat, and then you suddenly have to tear it all apart and shove it into a bunch of boxes, only to put it all back together somewhere new.

Well, that and the fact that trying to find something specific was annoying as all get out.

"Where did I put that darn controller?" I said to myself, looking all around me. I had all of my electronics packed up except for my favorite Nintendo64 controller, which seemed to be keen on hiding from me. After a moment I spotted it, tucked behind my hamper.

"Ah! There you are!" I said with a triumphant smile. "About time, didn't want to leave you behind." With that I tossed the controller into the box and taped the top shut.

Well, that was everything. With a sigh I looked around my room one final time. It was huge, the entire upstairs of the house, with hardwood floors and walls. Before, with all of my furniture and various collected objects, I never really knew how big it was. But now... now it was just _empty._ Part of me was really going to miss it after I moved into my new apartment, but on the other hand I was happy to finally leave. I had been dreaming of moving out since I was 10 years old, I certainly wasn't going to turn back now.

With a sigh I slung my backpack over my back, picked up my electronics box in one hand and picked up my pet carrier in the other. The last stuff to go the moving truck, and then I was officially out of here. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't going to miss the place, if even just a little bit…

I took a small step towards my door, that's when the dizziness started. The room was spinning and I suddenly felt extremely tired. Before I knew what was happening I crashed to the ground, my wooden floorboards the last thing I saw before I closed my eyes.

* * *

**Final Thoughts: **Before anyone asks, no I am not going to tell you guys what's in the pet carrier right now. It's not a secret or anything, you'll find out soon enough.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **I am having way too much fun with this. WAY TOO MUCH FUN. Though, unfortunately, I'm to lazy to re-read and edit so it may suck a little. Sorry guys.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own RvB. But if I did, this PSA replacing episodes bull would be OVER. Waaaaaaaaash what are you going to do to Caboose and whi is that one guy? DX

* * *

_**Chapter 2: Rude Awakening**_

I slowly opened my eyes, only to find that there was a bright light in my face and that my head was killing me. I quickly shut my eyes again, not wanting to face my throbbing headache. It was so bright and so hot… maybe if I just slept for a little bit longer, it would go away.

"What in tarnation?! A Blue! I need mah shotgun!"

Well that was weird, that sounded just like Sarge from Red vs. Blue. Of course, that couldn't have been right. Maybe I had just left my laptop on or something. Or, at least, that's what I _thought _ had happened, right until I heard the all too familiar click of a pump action shot gun, way too loud to be coming from my computer.

"Blue, you have three seconds ta give me one good reason why I shouldn't shoot'cha," came Sarge's voice. I slowly opened my eyes, looking up at a man dressed in standard issue Red Army armor.

"Yer down ta two seconds, blue," Sarge warned.

With a shotgun in my face I didn't give myself a moment to panic or figure out how in the world I was talking to characters from my favorite web series. Instead I just said the first thing that came to mind. "I-I'm not a blue, I'm a red!"

"You can't fool us!" Sarge shouted. "You diabolical blues think you're so crafty, but I can see your shirt clear as day!"

I looked down to see that I was wearing a blue hoodie. Luckily, I had a way to fix that.

"No no, see, I'm a red, I was under cover spying on the blues!" I defended, hurriedly taking off my blue sweatshirt to reveal my bright red Flash t-shirt. "See? I'm really a red, not a blue, and you definitely should not shoot me."

"Hm…" Sarge hummed. "Well, you _are_ wearin' red… Welcome aboard, soldier!" He held out his hand, which I gladly took to pull myself up.

"What'cher name, private?" Sarge asked, leading me back to red base. It only took a quick glance around to tell that I was in the middle of Blood Gultch.

"Oh, uh, it's Jay," I answered absentmindedly. I couldn't help but think there was something I was forgetting…

_Chirp chirp chirp chirp! Chirp chirp chirp chirp!_

"Oh, Chirp and Tex!" I cried, running back to the spot I had fallen. Sure enough, only a few feet away sat my electronics box, backpack, and pet carrier. My electronics had tipped to the side, all of the wires tangled and spilling out, but luckily it seemed as if the pet carrier had managed to stay upright. I quickly scooped it up and peeked through the little netted window to see two toads clinging to the small stick in their enclosure.

"Oh good, you're alright," I said with a relieved sigh.

"What'cha got there?" I jumped, not expecting Sarge to be so close behind me. I turned with a smile, holding up the little window to his visor.

"These are my pets, Chirp and Tex," I explained. "Chirp is the big one, and Tex is the little one."

Sarge made no comment on that, he merely nodded over to my box and backpack. "Those yers too?"

"Oh, uh, yeah," I said, looking back at the mess of wires and various devises. "Guess I should clean that up, heh…"

"If ya'd like, I can hold yer little critters while you take care of that," Sarge said, holding out his hand. "Can't be having a mess of our weapons layin' around outsid'a red base, them blues will see it as a sign of weakness and will surely attack."

"Right…" I drawled, placing the handle of the pet carrier in his hand. "Just please don't drop them, I don't want them to get hurt."

"Can do," Sarge said with a small nod. With that I knelt down and began scooping wires into the box, attempting to makes things as neat as they were when I had originally packed them. This, of course, is something I failed at. But, hey, can't blame me for trying.

When I had gotten things packed away enough to carry them up, I slung my backpack over my back and picked up my box. "Alright, _now_ I'm ready to go to red base."

We walked back to red base in silence, which gave me a moment to think. Though, to be honest, there was only one thought going through my mind over and over. _This isn't possible. This _really _isn't possible. _I was obviously going through a mental breakdown; that was the only logical explanation. Either that or I fell and was now in a coma. Either way, there was no possible way for me to be in the middle of Blood Gulch. And if I was… God help me.

* * *

**Final Thoughts: **You shall never know what's in the pet carrier! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! (Actually that's not true you'll know by the ext chapter but whatever.)


End file.
